Hidden Path that Turns the Game
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Keima got a new mission, thanks to Haqua's request to Elcie. But his new target is a male... And an avid Boys' Love game player, on top of that. But thanks to this mission, a new path God knows now opens.. KeimaxOC, shonen-ai, RnR?


***Written in an attempt to distress myself. A certain otamegane will be made slightly out of character *he'll become an uke for sure! #devilishgrin*, so please bear with it. KeimaxOC, rated T for yells. Kaminomi is not mine, I own nothing but this story. Sorry for my bad English, BTW. So, enjoy!***

"No. certainly no!"yelled a highschool boy to a demon that disguised herself into his younger sister. "Not a single chance in hell that I'll take this mission. Go ask Haqua or anyone else"

The demon sighed, and when she finally speaks, she did it with a commanding tone. "Kami-nii-sama! This is the third time you rejected a mission. If you reject it this time, I don't know what will become of your head.. And mine too..."

Keima, the boy, then sighed and buried himself back to his PFP. But a slight peek to his neck made him shiver. Yes, he's currently under a contract with Elcie, a demon from hell, to capture those-called "lost souls", under a condition of should he's unable or fail to conquer a soul, he'll be dead, along with Elcie. Something that he doesn't want. The symbol of his contract is just right in his neck, so a mere sight of that sign made him shiver a lot.

Actually, he did failed two times, but the Demon Kingdom gave him some amnesty because Elcie down-kneeled to the king. As Elcie disguised herself into Keima's younger sister to make her mission easier, she had grown quite some respect to him, as well as love. Of course, being a game-maniac as he is, Keima never noticed it.

"So, what'll you do, Kami-nii-sama?" asked Elcie again, but this time under a sweet, irresistible voice. Sighing once more, Keima thought that he didn't have any more choice to survive, other than giving in and receive the "conquering" mission.

"Got it. So give me some clue for this damned mission" Keima answered, nonchalantly. Elcie smiled. "E... Er... The name of our next target is Niigaki Hiro, he's actually your upperclassman in class 3-A. Do you know him?"

"No. Don't you even know that I never socialize with any of the filthy members of this school? And yet you disguise into my younger sister. How pathetic of you" Keima said, while still buried himself to his PFP's screen.

Hearing such cruel words from Keima, Elcie can't help but feel a bit annoyed. "You're so mean!". Keima is used to such a tantrum of her, so he just ignored her. "Whatever. Let's head home already"

The next day on lunch time, Keima found himself straying around in the fourth floor of his school. "If it's not about this conquer, I'll never come here" he mumbled to himself. Elcie was not with him, she's on the music room practicing with all of 2B Pencil's member for their very first performance, school festival.

Keima walked with his eyes pinned to his PFP. Usually he's fine walking like that, but just because he's not really familiar with the entire floor, he looked around then bumped hard to a third-grader. They fell together, with Keima topping him.

"What are you doing here, shrimp?" asked his senpai, with an unpleasant tone after he finally got his composure back

"E... Erm, nothing." Keima replied. He hates this situation, and the fact that everyone passing were looking at them.

"Hmph. You're as annoying as Otamega. At least put your damned PFP when you walk, and have some decency!" grumbled the senior, while leaving.

"E-excuse me, but who did you call Otamega earlier?" asked Keima, a bit hesitantly. If he recalled correctly, ever since his first day at this school, he'd always called "otamega" by everyone. Not that he likes it, though. He got a bit surprised when he'd known that there's another "otamega" in this school.

"Niigaki Hiro, or Hiroyan. 3-A. He plays his console everytime, just like you. It gross" said the third-grader. "Hey, why did I tell you this?"

"Hm. So my next target is a gamer also. It shouldn't be hard" thought Keima. "Okay, thanks. By the way, where's him?"

"By 'him', you mean Otamega? He's probably in the class, playing games. So do you want to have some consultation for your friggin' game problem?"

"E-er, more like that. So, where's 3-A?" asked Keima again.

"I'm also a 3-A student, so come with me!"

Keima followed the third-grader who bumped with him before, his head full of curious questions. "Otamegane? I hardly found anyone with PFP in this school. Or maybe he hates socializing so he just come to wherever place possible to hide his gaming fetish, just like me?"

They finally arrived to 3-A, the class is not so crowded as everyone's eating their lunch outside. Only a few remained inside, including Hiro.

"Nah, Otamegane, here's one of your kouhai that needs some gaming consultation" said the third-grader when they're finally inside the class. "Take care of him. I'll buy our lunch"

"Eh? Oh, thanks, Shuu-chan!" a childish voice replied. It wasn't really childish though, it's somewhat artificial. The owner of that voice released his head from his PFP's screen, and walked closer to the entrance, to welcome Keima. "And who are you, by the way?"

Keima dazed for a while. He's not usually the one who judge a person's appearance, but this time he found something different on the man standing in front of him. Hiro, the man, was a bit slim, but seems athletic. His face's also clean, and if he managed to suit himself well, he would become one of the school's hot hunks, for sure. Keima blushed a bit. However, just a mere thought of his mission gave him his composure back.

"Real boys or girls are stiff. The better ones are here, in my screen"

"Keima Katsuragi, from 2-D. I hear you also like to play PFP, so I think I got, um, a kind of friend, maybe?" said Keima, without any expression on his face. Actually, he's a bit flustered.

"Ah, so you're THAT Conquering God?" Hiro's voice gone slightly louder, a sign that he's actually excited. "I never know that you were on this school. I'm Hiro, or HiroYan under the PFP network"

Keima took awhile to answer as he popped up his PFP, connected the PFP to a hotspot, and looked up Hiro's ID on the PFP network. He silently thanked anyone generous enough to put a hotspot in the class, as he's certain that school's access point signal won't be able to reach this class. The signal was so weak, after all.

"HiroYan, 1828 game(s) played. Registered from July 2009. Device ID : ffx069x7d"

The connection was fast. When the info popped up on his screen, Keima gasped again. He never thought that the person in front of him had completed more titles than himself. And he completed it in less time, as obvious from his registered date. However, he got back to himself and replied. "You completed quite a lot of game, more than I did, actually. I don't expect it, so I got a bit surprised"

"Really? I thought the Conquering God played more than me. I expect you to complete at least five thousand or ten thousand, maybe, since your webpage is so complete" Hiro flowed the conversation. "What's your primary ID on PFP network?"

"You could just open my website, I put up a link to my PFP identity and a log of all games I played. But I think, playing one good game is better than playing 10 shitty, boring title, isn't it, Hiro-san?" Keima continued, his eyes still reading the screen, finding "Recent Games" section to find out what kind of games was Hiro played.

"'Hiro' is OK, no need to be polite! So if things shown in your webpage's all you've played, I know the amount already. 1337 games all with reviews, walkthroughs and ranks is far from bad! My webpage has only about 300 or so walkthroughs, because I'm a bit lazy to put up one. Besides, 3rd graders are busy unlike you all, so I don't really have time" Hiro chuckled. "Check out my page, I mailed the address to you"

Before Keima reached the "Recent Games" section of Hiro's profile, his PFP vibrates. Yes, a mail from Hiro, sent from "Contact Me" page of his website. He then clicked on the link provided, opening up the intended page. Just when the top page loaded, school's bell rang. Keima didn't have any choice but to close the conversation and turn off his PFP's network. "Well then, next time!" said Keima, while leaving. Hiro smiled and guided him to the stairs.

The day ended and Keima got back to his home. Elcie, who had finished her practice, got home with him. On the way home, Elcie asked about the mission's progress.

"Kami-nii-sama, did you progressed today?" Elcie started the talk.

"I don't know for sure I progressed or not. Why didn't you say that the target is also a gamer? On top of that, he's also a dating sim gamer!" yelled Keima. His yell attracted people on the street, who glared at him.

"W... Well, haven't I said it before, Kami-nii-sama? I don't know exactly who the target is..." replied Elcie, while patting Keima's head. "Just be patient, this one won't be hard, as you might already know the traits of gamers, isn't it, Kami-nii-sama?"

"You're wrong. While knowing the person's character type and traits is an advantage, it can be a dangerous trap too" said Keima seriously. Dumbfounded by those words, Elcie asked Keima reluctantly.

"T-trap? Explain it clearly, please..."

"So basically, if he's a gamer, he would know what technique I'll use to conquer him, won't him? He's an advanced gamer and he follows my site, so he would know where I'll be plotting. This is bad, as I'll need to find some new plot to follow" Keima bombarded. Elcie, still confused, can only nod. "Nah, let's talk about it later. Let's go back now"

Keima nodded, and followed Elcie's steps, while still playing with his PFP. As soon as he got home, he locked himself in his room, he charged his PFP and started his PC, firing up his browser to open Hiro's page. His homepage was neat, at least neater than Keima's page. He then skipped the intro and a bunch of game walkthroughs were displayed.

"Daigaku in Hell : Boys' Love Scrabble!"

"Impure Romantic II"

"Loveless Gravitation: Shuu meets Ritsu"

He pucked at the titles shown on his screen. All of the titles on the web page were boys' love titles! He didn't have any prejudices against homosexuals, of course, but having such a target is just too much for him to handle. He banged his head against his PC's LCD display, and started shrugging.

"Damn Elcie! Putting me in such a situation, and I guess at this rate I'll need to add boys' love to my game list..."

Meanwhile, Elcie got some goosebumps striking her. She knows that Keima must be really furious to her. She chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, Kami-nii-sama. This is Haqua's request actually. She had a strong affection to boys'love even back there on demon world" she mumbled. If she said it loud, Keima would be furious for sure.


End file.
